warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestream's Past
Written By: [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 05:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) CHAPTER 1 Fire woke up in a fluffy basket with her siblings Blizzard,Orange,and Winter.Their mother Cindy was looking out the window.When she noticed that the kits were awake she went towards them. "Good morning kits! Did all of you sleep well?" she meowed. "YES WE DID MOMMY!!" they all said at once. "When can we go outside mommy?" Winter(the youngest of the four) asked. "Not now sweety you're all too young to go outside right now." she replied with a flick of her ear. "Awwwwwwwwww!!" they all said, whining. After all of them calmed down, they started to play with the cat toys. While they were playing their mother took a nap and was watched over by her sister Kelly.When lunch came, they were all so full that they fell fast asleep. After a week their mother finally lets them go outside to the open world and meet their father,Flames. The kits are so amazed by the open world that they run everywhere and say "Look at that pink and slimy thingy!" or "That animal just left this soft thingy behind!". Everytime they say something like that their father would reply with a hint of laughter in his voice "That pink and slimy thingy is a worm that will get your paws if you don't watch out!" or "That animal is a bird and that is a feather that is good for nest lining." After exploring they started to tackle their father on the grass. Fire, the second oldest, thinks fast and uses a feather to tickle her father on the nose. Flames laughs so hard that he surrenders and lies down on the floor taking deep breaths. "You kits are very good at tackling, maybe I should teach you guys how to fight so you can defend your selves when you get older." he says amused. "Flames you can not teach them how to fight right now!" Cindy protested. "Don't worry Cindy, I won't teach them yet until they're at least 5 months old." he tells her with a loving lick on the ear. CHAPTER 2 When the kits were five moons old, Flames taught them how to fight. "Alright Blizzard,you have to attack before I dodge you got that?" "Got it dad!" Blizzard replied quickly. Blizzard launched his attack as quick as he could, but his father had more experience and he dodged quickly and Blizzard only landed on a pile of leaves with an "OOF". After he was done with Blizzard, he finished with the rest of his children. Fire was a quick learner and did the best, Blizzard was good but had a few problems, Orange lacked some things, and Winter couldn't dodge very well; but Flames was proud of all of them. After a few weeks(give or take 2 weeks) Flames took his children out to his den and show them his territory. He showed them his den in a forest with a creek there, his den was a large hollowed log with moss and feathers in there. When they were done exploring his territory,they decided to go home. As they were getting near Cindy's fence they heard an unfamiliar voice,a voice of a tomcat. Fire could see her father gripping the earth with his claws. She could see him tense and angry,so he jumped over the fence with them following and there they saw a light brown tomcat with their mother down on the grass licking each other in the ear. "Flames!? It's not what it looks like we-" "Silence!! I know what it looks like you're cheating on me,you betrayed me!" Flames interrupted her, "Come kits your mother is a liar "NO STOP!! You can't just take our kits! I'm their mother", Cindy protested angrily "I'm their father too," Flames retorted. "Then let them pick who they want to go with." Cindy replied,her eyes sweeping over her kits. "Very well then,kits who do you want to be with?" he asked all of them. Blizzard,Fire,Orange and Winter chose to go with their father. They all could see sadness in Cindy's eyes and the tomcat,whose name is Bruce, started to comfort Cindy, but she ignored him. CHAPTER 3 The kits couldn't believe their mother was with another tom,Winter who was very mad at her mother said " I know there is a saying 'Forgive and Forget' but I will never forgive Cindy and I'll never forget what she did." "You guys might be hungry by now after what happened. Here, I caught a squirrel,crow, and a mouse. Enjoy!" Flames said after hunting. "Mmmm" they all said taking a bite on the prey. "This is really good, squirrel is my favorite prey now!" Fire said with a full tummy.After a good meal,night was coming so they all went into Flame's den and curled up to go to sleep.During the night they could hear rain dropping hard to the ground then they heard a clap of thunder and a strike of lightning lit up the sky.Another clap of thunder sounded then lightning striked the log they were sleeping in,they all fleed away at the smell of smoke and the log was on fire.The log on fire set a leaf on fire then it kept on spreading until everything was on fire! Flames and his kits ran as fast as they could to the edge of the forest to escape,they were all soaking wet in the rain and shivering, then they safely crossed a few thunderpaths and a bridge over a river that led to a forest. Panting hard their father said "Ok... we'll stay....in this log here.....until the storm....stops." They all went inside all shivering from the rain and huddled closely for warmth.They all tried to sleep,desperately waiting for morning to come.When morning came they saw that there was a lot of puddles of rain.Flames,Blizzard,and Fire went hunting and caught mice,birds,and squirrels.They had a good breakfast and Orange and Winter decided to go exploring.When they were exploring they heard a rustle in the bushes. "What was that Orange?" Winter asked. "I don't know,but what ever it is, it smells like crow-food." Orange replied smelling the air. They kept on going looking around,then they heard a growl from behind them and when they turned they saw the teeth and jaws of an angry looking fox with a cub behind it.The older fox beared its teeth and lunged forward to attack.Orange and Winter ran away as fast as they could since they aren't very good at defending.The older fox runs after them,the fox gets closer almost ripping off Winter's tail with its sharp teeth. "HELP!! This fox is chasing us!! Flames,Blizzard,Fire help us!!!!!" Orange and Winter screamed together. Flames lunged at the fox and made a gash on the fox's nose,Fire jumped on to it's back and bit hard on it's neck.Blizzard delivered a hard blow on it's snout and Fire left a large scratch on the fox's leg and a gash.The more they attack the more the fox will retreat,which it did and ran towards a bush where its cub is hiding. "Is everyone ok?" Flames asked after the fox fleed. "Everyone is ok father,we just have a few scratchs and Winter is calming down from her shock." Fire replied while licking his wounds. "We better leave before that fox comes back." Flames meowed. They left the log and walked out of the forest that led to a thunderpath,there was no sign of monsters so they all crossed safely to the other side.They kept on going until they came upon a twolegplace,there they met a kittypet named Harry a black tom,who helped them get out of the twolegplace.Once they got out,there was a forest and moorland in front of them so they took shelter there for the night.Fire,Winter,and Orange went hunting for they are starving,after hunting they caught several prey that gave them a full belly. "Ahhhhh! Im so full I can't eat another bite." Orange meowed after finishing his bird. "If you eat more you'll look like an overfed,fat kittypet." Fire mrowed laughter in her voice. CHAPTER 4 Fire decided to take a night stroll since she couldn't sleep and felt like someone was watching her.As she walks towards a stream to take a drink she hears a twig snap,alert she perks her ears and listens and tastes the air,before she can turn around someone pins her down but she throws them off and pins them down.When Fire looks down she sees she is pinning down a dark brown tom.The dark brown tom throws off Fire but she manages to tackle him,she bites him on the tail and he screeched in pain.The tom manages to scratch her on the leg and bite a tuft of her fur off her back. "Get out of Thunderclan territory!!" the dark brown tom hissed. "Thunderclan?Territory?What are you talking about?!" Fire meowed confused. "You're trespassing on Thunderclan territory, so you have to get out!!" the tom hissed once more. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it was Thunderclan territory,I just wanted a drink of water in the stream." Fire replied licking her scratch. After licking her scratchs a few more times she got up and padded back to the place where the log was and get out of Thunderclan territory. "Wait! I want to know what your name is before you go back." the tom said quickly. "My name is Fire,what's yours?" she replies. "I'm Tigerpaw,apprentice of Thunderclan." he says. "Nice name and tell me about your clan tomorrow morning,alright?" Fire tells him interested. During the night Fire gets a dream of a strange gray cat whispering to her "A cat with fire in its pelt and water in its eyes will burn away the greed and evilness in cats and wash away the danger and fear of all.", Fire wasn't the only one to get the dream Thunderclan's,Windclan's,Shadowclan's,and Riverclan's medicine cats got the same dream too. The next morning,Fire quickly eats her squirrel and goes near the Thunderclan scent borders.She ducks behind a bush when she hears someone coming, but realizes it was just Tigerpaw with two mice in his mouth. "Fire! Where are you?" he shouts. "I'm here you furball,can't you scent me?" Fire shows her self and replies. "Sorry,I couldn't these mice were blocking my sense of smell,here take one of them. Tigerpaw meows putting them down. "No,It's ok I already ate breakfast.Anyway tell me about your clan.are there other clans in the forest?How do you survive in the harsh winter?" Fire eagerly asks. "Well there are four clans in the forest,Thunderclan,Riverclan,Windclan,and Shadowclan and we survive by trying to hunt enough prey for our clan.The queens,kits,and elders eat first then the rest of the clan eat." Tigerpaw explains. Tigerpaw tells Fire everything he knows about the clans,Fire keeps on asking questions and he keeps on answering.After a while Fire asks if Tigerpaw wants to meet her father,brothers,and sister.Tigerpaw wasn't sure at first but eventually says yes.He meets Fire's family and becomes friends with them too. CHAPTER 5 Fire and Tigerpaw visit it each other for almost a half-moon and soon get closer.Tigerpaw starts to show affection towards her.One time he saved her from a snake and risked his life for her.As Tigerpaw goes to visit Fire early in the morning his clanmate Lilypaw wonders where Tigerpaw goes, so she decides to follow him.She sees Tigerpaw walk over the scent border and walk toward an old oak tree.Lilypaw hides behind a bush to see why Tigerpaw is there,she waits awhile more and sees Fire and Tigerpaw sitting together tails twined grooming each other. While they groom each other,Lilypaw prepares to show herself and ask Tigerpaw why he is with a loner. "TIGERPAW! Who is this cat and why are you with her?!" Lilypaw jumps out of the bush and shouts. Tigerpaw gasps "She's a friend,her name is Fire and we were just hanging out like friends do." he explains nervously. "If your just friends,why is your tail twined with hers and why are you showing her affection,huh??" Lilypaw retorts. "We're just friends,close friends." Fire answers her sharply. "Hmmp,even if your just 'close friends' I'm going to report you to Blazestar and lets see how he likes it." Lilypaw hisses. Lilypaw runs back towards Thuderclan and towards their camp.Tigerpaw and Fire run after her to stop her from telling the Thunderclan leader about visits.She reachs the gorse tunnel first and Tigerpaw tells Fire to hide from the guard while he goes after her.When Tigerpaw reaches camp,he's too late he sees Lilypaw enter the leader's den,after a while he sees Blazestar and Lilypaw come out and walk towards him. "Tigerpaw,may I talk to you in private?" Blazestar asked him. "O..ok." he nervously answers. Tigerpaw follows Blazestar to his den and enters,when he enters he sees Blazestar tell his mate Pantherclaw to leave the den. "Tigerpaw,Lilypaw has told me you have been seeing a loner for a while,is it true?" Blazestar asks him with a flick of his tail. "Uhhh,yes it's true Blazestar.I found her trespassing on our territory so I attacked her but she was a good fighter and defeated me.When she pinned me down I saw her blue eyes and I....I fell in love with so I kept on seeing her, I know it's wrong sir,I promise I wouldn't- "Blazestar! We found a tresspasser on our territory,should we bring her in?" a warrior said barging in and interrupting Tigerpaw. "Bring her in." Blazestar meows. One of the warriors come in with Fire following them and tells her to come in,Fire obeys and sits down when she goes in. "So you are the cat who always sees Tigerpaw and your name is Fire,right?" he tells her as she sat down. "Yes sir and yes my name is Fire," Fire replies. "Blazestar I know it was wrong to visit her,so I promise I wouldn't see her again." Tigerpaw repeatss what he was gonna say. "No,Tigerpaw I can see how much you love her and how much she loves you back in your eyes,if you want to be with her she can join the clan." Blazestar objects Tigerpaw's promise. "Can my father,brothers,and sister join too?" Fire tells him. "Yes they may join too." he meows back. CHAPTER 6 "From this day on,this apprentice will be known as Firepaw.Goldenmist,you are a brave and skillful warrior,I hope you pass these on to your apprentice." Blazestar finishes the last cat. "Firepaw! Blizzardpaw! Orangepaw! Winterpaw!" the whole clan shouts. "Congrats,your an apprentice now!" Tigerpaw happily meows. "Come on Firepaw,we're gonna train with Tigerpaw and Thrushpaw." Skymist tells Firepaw. "Yay! We're gonna train together Tigerpaw!" she meows to him. Firepaw,Tigerpaw.and Patchpaw(a black and brown tom) all go to the training hollow with their mentors Goldenmist,Nettlefur,and Littleflower.When Goldenmist teaches Firepaw fighting moves,she is impressed because she is good with the basics.Goldenmist says that Firepaw should be fighting in the advanced moves just like Tigerpaw and Patchpaw are doing.After training,they all go hunting and the apprentices caught a lot of prey.Blazestar,the golden brown leader was very impressed with the prey they caught and the clan then had a good meal.When they went to the apprentice den Firepaw and Tigerpaw made their nests together and feel a sleep.Lilypaw who has a little crush on Tigerpaw,get jealous of them sleeping together.The next day Firepaw and Lilypaw train fighting moves together.Lilypaw pretends to accidently unsheath her claws and make Firepaw's leg bleed which shows hatred towards her.When Firepaw goes to the medicine cat Cloudmint,she can see that Cloudmint always stares at her while she put herbs on her leg.Firepaw sees something is wrong and tells Blazestar. "Blazestar, I think there's something wrong with me.Today Lilypaw accidently unsheaths her claws and made my leg bleed but when I looked at her she looked liked she was happy that I got hurt.Also when I go see Cloudmint she keeps on staring at me like I'm an enemy,does the clan hate me being here?" Firepaw meows to him with concern in her eyes. "Firepaw,the clan doesn't hate you being here,they are happy that your here because you can hunt greatly and impress the warriors with your fighting moves.I can't explain why Lilypaw was happy when you got hurt,but I can explain why Cloudmint keeps on staring at you.She keeps on staring you because she sees a destiny no cat can see in you Firepaw.Keep on being a great apprentice and turn into a great warrior and you'll learn about your destiny young one." Blazestar explains to her proudly. After a moon,Flames earned to become a warrior when he showed loyalty and trust into his clan by risking his own life to save one of Cherrystem's kits from a fox.When Blazestar was about to appoint his warrior name,Flames objects and says that he is a loyal warrior to Thunderclan,but he doesn't need his name to be changed to show it.When Riverclan attacked Flames was in one of the battle patrols,as Fiirepaw finished off a Riverclan apprentice she heard snarling near the gorge,she raced over and saw that her father was fighting against a gray tom who is bigger than him.The tom bit Flames in the leg making him weak and threw him near the edge of the gorge,Firepaw watched for a moment then she saw it,Flames was near the edge too close to it and then the tom pushed him over as Flames was gonna get up. "Father!!! No!!!" Firepaw screamed as she came out of her hiding place. When the tom saw her face sad and heard her scream he regretted what he did to Flames. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do-" the tom tried to say but was interrupted by Firepaw's claws. She tackled him and scratch him hard in his snout and gave a hard blow to his face,she bit him hard on the leg and tail and he screamed in pain.When the cats heard the painful and regrettful scream they all stopped fighting and ran towards the screaming and saw Firepaw angry and pinning down the tom.The cats all saw Firepaw give him one last blow and see her walk to towards the gorge and sat near the edge head down. "What's wrong Firepaw?" Tigerpaw asked when he sat nexted to her. "That tom pushed my father over the edge of the gorge!!!! Flames can't survive in the water with several wounds and he was getting weaker,there's no chance of him be alive!!!!" she shouted at him angrily which surprised Tigerpaw. "Pebbleclaw! How could you do that? You have broken the warrior code by killing another warrior and pushing him into the gorge when you're not suppose do that! Come on you have a punishment to have." the Riverclan leader Wavestar meowed at him angrily. The Thunderclan cats returned to their camp as night came,Blizzardpaw and Firepaw told what happened to their father to Orangepaw and Winterpaw.Winterpaw was so shocked she fainted and was brought to Cloudmint with Orangepaw following.When Winterpaw awoke Blizzardpaw,Firepaw,and Orangepaw were in the clearing grieving for Flames, Winterpaw joined and started to lick herself. "Father,where ever you are I hope you are still alive we'll be waiting for you to return back to the clan." ''Firepaw prayed to herself and stared into the stars. 'THE END''' SLIDESHOW Category:Fanfiction Category:Firestream12's Pages